


Kara's Plate

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Reverend Amos Howell glowered as he wandered Smallville. He never found anyone for Unity to control.





	Kara's Plate

I never created Superman TAS.

 

Reverend Amos Howell glowered as he wandered Smallville. He never found anyone for Unity to control. Reverend Amos Howell walked by a farm before he viewed a window. He paused. 

A woman sat near a man in a kitchen. One girl ran into a shelf of plates before a plate fell and shattered. 

''Sorry,'' the girl said. 

The woman smiled with the man. 

''It was a mere accident, Kara,'' the man said. 

''I'm going to get something to eat.'' Kara ran by Reverend Amos Howell before he returned to Unity. 

Reverend Amos Howell smiled. ''Unity controlled me. I shattered. Fine.''

 

THE END


End file.
